Everyn
by Reria
Summary: The evolution starts with Everyn lead all the nation. Cerita dimana hidup Kang Daniel berubah 180 derajat.


**Everyn**

11 September, Tokyo

Suasana kota Tokyo tidak berbeda dari malam malam sebelumnya. Kota penuh sesak dengan aktifitas manusia yang mencoba mengalihkan diri dari kepenatan rutinitas pekerjaan.

Sekelompok pemuda berkumpul didepan mesin penjual minuman otomatis, bercanda saling melempari temannya dengan makanan ringan. Seseorang dari mereka, pemuda tinggi dengan jaket kulit hitam tersungkur saat hendak memasukkan koinnya, dengan wajah membentur mesin menyebabkan mesin terguncang dan tawa keras teman temannya.

Belum selesai mereka tertawa, tiba tiba bumi bergetar pelan. Mereka saling menatap sambil memeriksa ponsel. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendapatkan pesan peringatan gempa bumi dari pemerintah. Orang orang disekitar yang juga merasakan guncangan kecil bumi terdiam memperhatikan alat peringatan bencana dan menanyakan apakah alat tersebut sempat berbunyi. Setelah siaga beberapa saat dan tak ada tanda tanda dari gempa susulan, orang orang kembali pada aktifitas mereka.

12 September, Washington D C

Sorang wanita dewasa berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat duduknya yang telah disoroti cahaya. Ia merapikan kembali rambut dan pakaiannya, mencoba terlihat serapi mungkin. Ia menatap orang orang didepannya yang sibuk mengatur kamera sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar dibawah kamera yang tertulis "Breaking News". Menjadi salah satu pembawa warta berita di stasiun Tv BCA yang terhitung besar menuntutnya untuk selalu siap tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri jika waktu siarannya tiba – tiba berubah.

Jadwal siaran paginya yang biasa tidak secepat ini. Warta berita yang dibacakannya selalu dimulai tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul enam lewat duapuluh tiga detik, terlalu pagi pikirnya.

Seorang pria muda dengan kertas dan microphone kecil ditelinganya memberikan isyarat bahwa kameranya akan dinyalakan. Ia menghitung mundur dengan jarinya; 3, 2, 1

"Breaking News. Selamat pagi pemirsa, saya Soya Dunts akan menyampaikan berita terbaru pagi ini. Tadi malam, 11 september pukul 23.40 terjadi gangguan gelombang elektromaknetik yang menghalangi seluruh satelit termasuk satelit milik NASA. Dini hari ini, sekitar pukul 2.25 pemerintah Jepang menyatakan bahwa ada penampakan benda asing di wilayah samudera pasifik. "

"Dan pagi ini satelit kembali berfungsi dan kita sudah mendapatkan gambaran jelas dari penampakan di samudera pasifik yang diambil oleh NASA. Kita sudah terhubung dengan professor George Mill, ahli meteorology dan geofisika serta mr Morn Smith perwakilan dari gedung putih. Selamat pagi professor Mill."

"Selamat pagi" jawab pria paruh baya dengan earphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Selamat pagi juga untuk anda mr. Smith." Sapa Soya Dunts kepada pria paruh baya lainnya yang memakai setelan rapi, berbeda dengan professor George yang hanya mengenakan kemeja lusuh yang mungkin telah ia gunakan sejak sehari yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi"

"Professor, dapatkah anda menjelaskan tentang fenomena ini?"

Professor George tersenyum kelu kearah kamera yang menyorotnya. Ia masih berada di kantor laboratoriumnya saat pihak CBA menghubunginya untuk wawancara, ia belum pulang kerumahnya sejak tiba – tiba kelasnya terganggu karena sinyal yang menghilang. Tak lama kemudian seseorang dari PBB menemuinya dan memberikannya informasi, kode kode dan penampakan aneh yang harus ia pecahkan. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dilaboratorium, bekerja sama dengan orang – orang yang dapat dia percaya untuk memecahkan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Kami telah berusaha untuk mengetahui tentang fenomena langka ini. Beberapa teori muncul selama proses tersebut. Seperti yang telah diketahui semua orang, gangguan gelombang elektromagnetik yang mengganggu sinyal diseluruh Negara terjadi selama kurang lebih dua jam. Penyebab pasti dari fenomena ini belum dapat dijelaskan, tetapi penjelasan yang paling mendekati adalah adanya ledakan elektromagnetik yang besar terjadi di bumi. Ya, fenomena kali ini tidak diakibatkan oleh matahari ataupun benda luar angkasa lain melainkan dari dalam bumi sendiri."

"Dan adanya gempa berskala kecil yang terus terjadi dalam rentang waktu satu sampai dua menit di hampir seluruh Negara sebelum adanya gangguan gelombang elektromaknetik dapat pula dijadikan sebagai penyebab fenomena ini." Jelas Professor Mill.

Soya Dunts yang telah memahami alasan warta berita pagi ini yang dipercepat telah menyimak dengan seksama penjelasan singkat dari salah satu Professor terkemuka ini. "Jika kita memfokuskan penyebab dari fenomena ini pada ledakan gelombang elektromaknetik yang terjadi dibumi, apakah lokasi dan penyebabnya berhubungan dengan penampakan benda asing di samudra pasifik?"

"Ya, setelah kami teliti lebih lanjut, lokasi dari ledakan gelombang elektromagnetik terjadi tepat dimana benda asing tersebut muncul."

"Dan menurut anda, apakah kemunculan objek asing tersebut juga diakibatkan gempa – gempa kecil yang terus terjadi?"

"Kami masih belum dapat menjelaskan secara pasti apa penyebab munculnya benda asing tersebut, tetapi kami berpendapat bahwa kejadian kejadian tersebut saling berkaitan."

"Apakah anda dapat menjelaskan tentang objek asing yang tiba tiba muncul tersebut professor?"

"Sejauh ini kami hanya bisa menebak – nebak Ms. Dunts, tidak ada bukti pasti yang dapat mendukung teori kami tentang benda asing tersebut. Dan informasi yang belum pasti ini tidak dapat dijadikan sebagai sumber penjelasan. Akan tetapi ada beberapa hal yang dapat kami pastikan, yaitu benda asing ini memiliki penampakan seperti pulau yang terselubung kabut tebal yang padat. Benda asing ini memiliki luas yaitu kurang lebih 7 juta km2 dan berada pada kepulauan Mikronesia yang sayangnya juga menutupi hampir keseluruhan kepulauan tersebut."

Informasi ini mengejutkan Soya Dunts, ia beralih kepada layar lain yang memperlihatkan Morn Smith yang tampak tenang. "Bagaimana tanggapan dan tindakan dari gedung putih perihal fenomena ini Mr. Smith?"

"Kami sudah mendapat informasi tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan fenomena ini, dan kami menyarankan kepada semua warga untuk tetap tenang."

"Bagaimana dengan kepulauan Mikronesia? Apakah ada pihak yang dapat dimintai penjelasan?"

"Sejauh ini, semua pihak, bahkan PBB terus berusaha untuk menghubungi pihak Mikronesia, tetapi segala bentuk kominikasi tidak dapat terhubung pada kepulauan tersebut. Beberapa pihak telah berusaha untuk mendekati kepulauan tersebut melalui jalur perairan dan juga udara tetapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Professor sebelumnya, kepulauan tersebut diselubungi kabut tebal yang padat. Tidak ada yang mendekati kepulauan Mikronesia karena kabut tersebut bisa saja mengandung zat – zat berbahaya."

"Jadi kita masih harus menunggu respon dari pihak Mikronesia untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pihak PBB juga telah meminta pertemuan pada setiap Negara untuk merundingkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Jadi, kami mengharapkan warga untuk tetap tenang sampai adanya pemberitahuan lebih lanjut."

"Kapankah siding umum PBB akan diselenggarakan Mr. Smith?"

"Pihak PBB mengatakan bahwa mereka masih menunggu respon dari pihak kepulauan Mikronesia dan memberikan batas waktu 1 x 24 jam untuk terus mencoba melakukan bentuk komunikasi pada kepulauan tersebut. Jadi sidang umum kali ini akan dilaksanakan pada 13 september esok hari."


End file.
